Field
This disclosure relates to a negative electrode for a rechargeable lithium battery, a method of manufacturing the same, and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same are disclosed.
Description of the Related Technology
A rechargeable lithium battery has recently drawn attention as a power source for small portable electronic devices. Rechargeable lithium batteries include an organic electrolyte solution and thereby, may have twice or more as high discharge voltage as a related art battery using an alkali aqueous solution. Accordingly, lithium batteries have a high energy density.
A lithium-transition metal oxide having a structure being capable of intercalating lithium ions, such as LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, and LiNi1-xCoxO2 (0<x<1) may be used as positive active materials of a rechargeable lithium battery.
Various carbon-based negative active materials such as artificial graphite, natural graphite, and hard carbon, which may all intercalate and deintercalate lithium, and a Si-based material have been used as negative active materials of a rechargeable lithium battery.
Si-based negative active material has higher capacity than the carbon-based negative active material, but swelling and extraction during charge and discharge, reduces cycle-life and safety of a battery including Si-based negative active material.
Accordingly, technology for controlling volume swelling of the Si-based negative active material is of interest.